La part de l'ombre
by Lilou0803
Summary: L'ombre naît de la lumière comme la lumière naît de l'ombre - En tout être, il y a une part de Bien et une part de Mal, une part d'Ombre et une part de Lumière... Et bien que génétiquement modifié, Khan Noonien Singh était lui aussi un être humain ! ... Rencontres et remises en question.
1. La part de l'ombre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Startrek ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas!

**Spoilers : Startrek Into Darkness** : Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, prenez vos responsabilités !

**N/A **(pour les "trekkies"): le seul Star Strek que j'ai jamais vu est celui-ci, pour le reste, en particulier l'histoire de Khan, j'ai fait un petit cocktail personnel des différents univers traités à travers les multiples versions, au travers de ce que j'en ai lu sur la toile. Donc inutile de crier au scandale, au OOC, etc… Je sais ! Mais après tout, en voyant tout ce que certains se permettent de faire des personnages, je pense que je peux m'autoriser cette petite fantaisie :)

Mon but n'est pas de trouver des excuses à Khan, ni de le faire paraître sympathique, mais juste de rappeler que dans notre monde imparfait, rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc et que les circonstances peuvent parfois interférer sur le comportement humain, et j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont Benedict Cumberbatch a su faire ressortir la dualité de son personnage.

* * *

**La part de l'ombre  
...**

« Vous êtes un criminel, vous avez tué des centaines d'innocents… »

Les mots pouvaient blesser plus sûrement que n'importe quelle arme, bien sûr, il avait fait tout cela et il le revendiquait, mais il n'en avait tiré aucune satisfaction, il avait cru que la vengeance verserait du baume sur sa douleur, mais la blessure était toujours là, et le vide en lui toujours aussi profond.

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Humain génétiquement modifié dans le but de créer une race de guerriers supérieurs, il était un des derniers survivant des expériences eugéniques de la fin du XXème siècle, un surhomme quasiment indestructible et doté d'une intelligence supérieure, mais les scientifiques qui avaient conçu le programme n'avaient modifié que ce qui était modifiable. Si le génome humain s'était avéré, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, manipulable à l'infini, certaines choses n'avaient jamais pu être changées, les mystères de l'esprit humain échappaient toujours au contrôle des apprentis sorciers qui avaient conçu ses semblables. Il était tout aussi accessible aux sentiments qu'un humain ordinaire.

Doté en outre d'un sens moral qui le rendait encore supérieur à ceux de sa propre espèce, il s'était rapidement imposé comme leur chef incontesté, il avait conquis un empire immense sur lequel il avait régné d'une main de fer, craint mais respecté par ses sujets. Un tyran, certes, qui imposait ses propres règles et ne souffrait aucune opposition, mais d'une honnêteté et d'une rectitude absolues. Il savait que le pouvoir apportait plus de devoirs que de droits, il avait toujours fait passer son peuple avant tout, et pour la première fois dans l'histoire des peuples humains, un homme avait su imposer une paix totale et durable sur l'ensemble de ses territoires. Il avait eu des amis, il avait ri, et pleuré, il avait même aimé. Mais on ne règne pas sur un quart de l'humanité sans attirer envies et rivalités, on avait fini par craindre sa puissance, il avait été accusé de vouloir asservir le monde, d'exterminer tous ceux qui lui étaient inférieur, c'était faux : s'il avait effectivement mis en place un strict contrôle des critères de reproduction de ses sujets, dans le but de préserver un patrimoine génétique supérieur, il n'avait jamais versé le sang inutilement. Tous s'étaient ligués contre lui, ce que n'avait pas pu faire la force, la trahison l'avait accompli, et il avait été vaincu.

On lui avait tout pris, on l'avait banni, mais en cela aussi il avait été trahi, ils avaient feint de lui donner une chance de construire, avec ses semblables, un monde nouveau, sur une planète vierge, il avait accepté : « _mieux vaut régner en enfer que servir au paradis_ », mais quelques mois plus tard, les mêmes hommes qui avaient créé sa race avaient provoqué un cataclysme qui avait réduit en miettes tous les espoirs de la poignée d'exilés. Il avait assisté, impuissant, à l'agonie de Ceti Alpha V, le désastre écologique avait fini de décimer ce qui restait de son peuple, et tué l'épouse qu'il chérissait, les rares survivants n'avaient eu d'autre choix que la fuite. Seule sa loyauté sans faille envers les derniers de ses semblables avait maintenu en lui la volonté de continuer à vivre, pour eux. Le cœur désormais desséché, c'était obsédé par l'idée de la vengeance qu'il s'était glissé, le dernier, dans une capsule de cryogénisation après avoir assuré la survie des soixante-douze ultimes représentants des siens. Les seuls sentiments qu'il était encore capable d'éprouver étaient la colère et la haine.

Colère et haine.  
Et pourtant… Une étrange douceur venait voiler son regard de glace lorsqu'il lui arrivait de penser à la fillette qu'il avait sauvée. Dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu lui-aussi aimer un enfant au point de donner sa vie pour lui, et même s'il se persuadait de ne rien regretter, il ressentait un immense respect pour le père qu'il avait obligé à se sacrifier. Dans un autre temps, dans une autre vie, il connaissait la compassion, il aurait sauvé sans contrepartie quiconque serait venu le lui demander.  
Colère et haine.  
Et pourtant… Pendant un bref instant, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, il avait compris que tout n'était pas mort en lui, pendant cette fraction de seconde, il avait de nouveau eu un compagnon, un camarade qui lui avait rappelé les jours anciens. Le regard complice et le bref sourire échangés avec Kirk pendant leur périlleuse traversée entre les deux vaisseaux, fragiles humains livrés à eux-mêmes dans le vide intersidéral, avaient créé un lien, si ténu soit-il entre eux, un lien qu'il s'était aussitôt empressé de dénouer, non sans un étrange serrement de cœur. Il aurait pu abandonner le capitaine à son sort, il n'était pas responsable de la défaillance de son équipement, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui pour venir à bout de Marcus et de son équipage réduit, la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était que le dénommé Scotty ouvre le sas. Mais avant qu'il ait même pu en avoir conscience, son naturel avait repris le dessus et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner un coéquipier en difficulté. Dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances, cet homme aurait pu devenir un ami…  
Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne devait plus penser qu'à sa vengeance et il avait refermé la porte à peine entrouverte. De toute façon, en s'attaquant ouvertement à Starfleet il avait franchi le point de non-retour. John Harrisson aurait pu recommencer une nouvelle vie, à condition toutefois de céder au chantage et d'accepter d'obéir à celui qui l'avait ranimé, mais Khan Noonien Singh se devait de venger les siens, il y avait un an qu'il préparait sa revanche, tout en feignant de collaborer. Elle serait impitoyable. L'amiral Marcus aurait dû le savoir : on ne réveille pas impunément les feux de l'enfer.

**…**

Il avait failli réussir, même si tout ne s'était pas déroulé selon son plan initial, il était tout de même arrivé à leur infliger un maximum de dégâts, mais un élément inconnu, peut-être lié au redémarrage imprévu de l'Enterprise, avait fait dérailler la machine, et le vulcain avait fini par perdre son sang-froid et s'était lancé à sa poursuite avec un acharnement et une rage qui l'avaient stupéfié. Il aurait assez aisément pris le dessus si le pistolet paralyseur de la jeune interprète ne l'avait assez affaibli pour que Spock réussisse à le mettre KO en le frappant avec un morceau de ferraille arraché à la navette sur laquelle ils se battaient, assez longtemps pour le téléporter à bord, où le docteur McCoy lui avait immédiatement administré un puissant sédatif.

Il avait repris conscience enchaîné sur une table chirurgicale, le vulcain était à son chevet.

—Monsieur Spock ! Comme c'est gentil à vous de veiller sur mon repos ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, quand vous décidez de vous servir de vos poings, vous avez un sacré punch, même si vous avez un peu triché… Alors comme ça, votre côté humain a tout de même fini par se réveiller… Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas achevé ?

— Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, croyez-moi, et personne ne m'aurait blâmé pour ça, mais le capitaine s'était sacrifié pour faire redémarrer le vaisseau, et le docteur McCoy pensait que seul votre sang pouvait peut-être le sauver. Il fallait agir vite et nous risquions de détruire les autres en tentant de les réveiller, le temps jouait contre nous, nous avions besoin de vous vivant.

—La vie du capitaine… Oui bien sûr… Alors c'était cela… Et vous avez failli à tous vos principes, vous avez choisi de sacrifier l'intérêt du plus grand nombre à celui d'un seul… Vous avez fini par comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Par les ressentir… L'amitié, la colère, la haine, le désir de vengeance… Je les ai sentis dans vos poings, je les ai lus sur votre visage…

—C'est vrai, mais je me suis repris, ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

—Peut-être, mais vous m'auriez tué avec plaisir à ce moment-là, non ? … J'aurais préféré que vous le fassiez. Mon équipage…

—Est sauf. Je les avais faits retirer des torpilles avant de vous les rendre, je n'avais aucune raison de sacrifier des innocents.

—Intelligent ! En les épargnant, vous gardiez un moyen de pression sur moi au cas, très probable, où je survivrais, et si j'étais mort, ils faisaient de bons sujets d'études. Mais quel qu'ait été votre but, je vous suis reconnaissant pour eux, et-et je suis finalement heureux que Kirk s'en soit sorti… Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas devin, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, pourquoi m'avoir ranimé avant de m'exécuter ? Vous auriez facilement pu en finir alors que j'étais inconscient. Je ne pense pas que la cruauté gratuite fasse partie de votre demi-humanité.

—Vous exécuter ? Non. Marcus est mort et ses projets avec lui. En raison de l'urgence de la situation et du fait que nous avions besoin de votre présence à bord afin de soigner le capitaine, un tribunal d'exception a été chargé de statuer sur votre sort en votre absence, les juges ont tenu compte du fait que vous aviez été conçu dans le but de combattre et d'éliminer vos inférieurs, malgré la gravité de vos actes, ils ont considéré que dans le cas présent, vous n'avez fait que faire ce pour quoi vous avez été créé, ce qui d'après eux atténue votre responsabilité. Marcus en revanche, vous a réveillé et utilisé en toute connaissance de cause afin de vous faire concevoir des armes de destruction massive, avant d'utiliser un de nos vaisseaux, en dupant son équipage, dans le but de déclencher une guerre intergalactique. Il a agi de sa propre initiative, uniquement mû par sa mégalomanie, il a été considéré comme le principal responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Un rictus amer passa fugitivement sur le visage figé de Khan.

—Bien sûr… Et surtout, ils savent qu'ils risquent d'avoir un jour besoin de moi pour pouvoir se servir efficacement de mes hommes... Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. « Mais **vous**, vous savez pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, vous savez que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis n'est-ce pas ? … Rien n'a changé depuis trois siècles, l'intérêt passe toujours avant la justice…Je méritais la mort ! »

—Vous **désirez** la mort… J'ai appris le sort de votre peuple, je sais aussi que votre règne fut dur mais tout compte fait équitable et dépourvu de cruauté gratuite, sans pour autant approuver vos actes, je peux essayer d'appréhender logiquement votre motivation, et je crois aussi que si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est uniquement parce que vous n'avez pas voulu abandonner vos derniers compagnons. Par certains côtés, vous avez beaucoup de points communs avec le capitaine Kirk ! Je ne vous aime pas, Khan, vous êtes un criminel, votre mort ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, mais pour ces points-là, je vous respecte.  
Nous allons vous rendre à votre peuple, vous serez cryogénisé de nouveau.

—Une bonne façon de se débarrasser de moi sans me tuer, tout en me gardant sous la main au cas où... Vos dirigeants ont l'art de naviguer entre deux eaux. Vous auriez mieux fait de tous nous détruire lorsque vous en aviez l'occasion, sans leur demander leur avis.

—J'ai suivi le protocole.

—Et également selon le protocole la sentence devait m'être notifiée avant exécution… Bien, vous avez fait votre devoir, vous pouvez partir, maintenant, monsieur Spock, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main pour m'endormir !

—En ma qualité de capitaine par intérim de l'Enterprise, je dois assister…

—Le protocole, j'ai compris…

McCoy s'approcha, prêt à lui administrer l'anesthésique.

—Une dernière chose, monsieur Spock. Si un jour nous devions nous retrouver face à face, dans l'intérêt de tous, n'hésitez pas à envoyer valser le protocole !

—Me retrouver en face de vous est la dernière chose que je souhaite, Khan ! Occupez-vous de lui docteur !

La dose injectée avait été quintuplée afin de venir à bout de la résistance de son organisme, mais alors que tous le croyaient inconscient, il souleva encore péniblement ses paupières : « Saluez Kirk pour moi ! » murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans le néant.  
Une ombre de sourire presque ironique semblait flotter sur son visage enfin détendu, pendant que le givre commençait à se former sur les parois de verre de la capsule dont l'amiral Marcus l'avait tiré un an auparavant.

**FIN**


	2. Le miroir obscur

******Disclaimer******** :** Les personnages et l'univers de Startrek ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas!

******Spoilers******** : Startrek Into Darkness** : Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, prenez vos responsabilités !

* * *

**Le miroir obscur  
…**

*_Putain, mais qui c'est, ce type ?_*

Sous le regard stupéfait des trois humains quasiment réduits à l'impuissance, l'homme en noir surgi de nulle part était en train d'anéantir à lui tout seul une escouade entière de klingons bien décidés à en finir. Lorsqu'il abaissa sa cagoule, la stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits de James T Kirk, s'il n'avait déjà été assis par terre, il en serait presque tombé à la renverse : l'homme qui venait sans aucun doute de leur sauver la vie n'était autre que le terroriste qu'ils avaient l'ordre d'exécuter. Après le fracas de la bataille, le silence s'était abattu d'un seul coup cependant qu'Harrison, après un saut stupéfiant, éliminait les derniers klingons, et s'avançait vers eux comme s'il venait de descendre la dernière marche d'un escalier, sans même présenter la moindre trace d'essoufflement. Si les circonstances avaient été moins dramatiques, Kirk aurait presque éclaté de rire en entendant Spock déclarer avec son impassibilité habituelle « Jetez votre arme ! », il devait reconnaitre que le vulcain ne manquait pas d'un certain culot, manifestement, si Harrison avait aussi voulu se débarrasser d'eux, ce n'était pas l'arme qu'il pointait sur lui qui l'aurait intimidé, arme qu'il fit d'ailleurs sauter de la main de son possesseur d'un geste impatient, comme on confisque un jouet à un enfant qui vous agace, tout en répétant la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

—Les torpilles, les armes dont vous m'avez menacé dans votre message, combien y'en a-t 'il ?

Il n'avait pas accordé le moindre regard aux deux autres. Désarmés, encore au sol et bouche-bée, il était évident qu'ils ne constituaient pas une menace. Spock le regardait d'un air perplexe, la question était tellement inattendue, que la scène en devenait presque surréaliste.

—Soixante-douze.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que leur stupéfaction ne monte encore d'un cran lorsque John Harrison, le terroriste qui avait réussi à faire sauter une base stratégique secrète de la flotte intergalactique, qui s'était attaqué seul à l'état-major de Starfleet, qui venait d'exterminer un bataillon des plus féroces guerriers de la galaxie, qui les tenait à sa merci et pouvait les anéantir d'une simple pression de doigt, jeta son arme à terre à terre.

—Je me rends.

Kirk se releva péniblement et planta son regard au fond des yeux de celui qui avait tué son mentor. Il hésita un instant, les ordres de l'amiral Marcus étaient clairs : il devait éliminer Harrison, pas le capturer, et son second, en bon vulcain, avait eu beau invoquer le règlement, c'est ce qu'il avait été bien décidé à faire en atterrissant sur Kronos. Mais tuer un ennemi dans le feu de l'action était tout autre chose qu'exécuter de sang-froid un homme qui venait de se rendre et vous regardait droit dans les yeux, et qui en outre, venait de sauver votre vie et celle de vos compagnons. De plus quelque chose d'indéfinissable l'intriguait chez cet être, peut-être son regard énigmatique, dépourvu du plus infime soupçon de crainte, qui semblait le sonder jusqu'au fond de l'âme et muettement le défier d'accomplir l'irrémédiable. Et puis surtout, pourquoi s'était-il rendu, alors qu'il maîtrisait entièrement la situation? Pendant le bref instant qui avait précédé sa décision, il aurait presque pu voir les rouages de son cerveau travailler. C'était le nombre qui l'avait décidé, mais après la démonstration de puissance à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, Kirk doutait que même soixante-douze torpilles aient pu beaucoup l'impressionner, non, il y avait autre chose, une très brève expression de surprise et… Oui d'espoir, était passée sur son visage, ces torpilles avaient une signification bien particulière pour lui. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais les armes étaient à bord de son vaisseau, si Harrison s'intéressait à elles, il devait comprendre pourquoi.

—Au nom de Christopher Pyke, mon ami, j'accepte votre reddition.

Il se retourna pour échapper au magnétisme des yeux fixés sur lui, et la colère de n'avoir pas pu accomplir le geste fatidique le submergea. Pivotant sur lui-même, il se mit à frapper le prisonnier à coups redoublés, encore et encore, sans réussir à l'ébranler d'un pouce, jusqu'à s'en écrouler d'épuisement, les poings douloureux et les paupières brûlantes de larmes de rage et de frustration retenues. Spock et le lieutenant Uhura semblaient pétrifiés devant ce déchainement de violence primaire. La jeune femme se reprit la première.

—Capitaine !

Harrison encaissait les coups en silence, sans esquisser un seul geste, il restait debout, imperturbable, dominant de son impassibilité l'homme qui s'acharnait inutilement sur lui. La voix de Nyota réussit à tirer Kirk de sa transe, et il s'arrêta enfin de frapper. Le regard de l'homme en noir avait très légèrement changé d'expression, s'y ajoutait maintenant un soupçon de… mépris ?

—Capitaine ?!

Il avait suffi d'un seul mot, énoncé d'une voix calme et profonde, et chargée de la même nuance que le regard, pour qu'il se sente instantanément revenu dans la peau d'un simple cadet indiscipliné, rougissant sous le reproche implicite. Un capitaine de Starfleet qui se laissait aller à perdre ainsi son sang-froid et à frapper sans retenue un homme désarmé qui ne cherchait ni à se défendre ni même à se protéger, était indigne de son rang, et les yeux et la voix de Harrison venaient de se charger de lui jeter cette vérité au visage comme une gifle. Conscient jusqu'à la nausée de la stupidité de ses paroles, il se détourna :

—Passez-lui les menottes ! Comme si après sa démonstration de force, une paire de menottes auraient pu retenir le prisonnier s'il avait décidé de s'enfuir ! Il se rendait compte avec une rage renouvelée que c'était le besoin puéril *_et tout aussi indigne d'un officier _* d'humilier son ennemi après son camouflet, qui lui avait dicté ces paroles. Décidément il haïssait de plus en plus cet homme, il le haïssait, et en même temps… Non, on ne pouvait éprouver rien d'autre que du mépris pour un être ayant accompli des actions aussi abjectes !

**…**

Kirk était en proie aux sentiments les plus contradictoires, une part de lui refusait de croire ce que lui avait révélé Harrison, ou plutôt Khan, puisque tel était son nom véritable, mais d'un autre côté, l'acharnement de l'amiral Marcus à vouloir à tout prix éliminer cet homme en dépit de toutes les règles, qui avait heurté Spock depuis le début, l'intriguait aussi, maintenant. Seuls les morts ne parlent pas… Quelques minutes plus tard, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, la trahison de Marcus était indiscutable, c'était bien lui qui avait déclenché la réaction en chaine qui les avaient tous amenés à cet instant précis, où le devenir de la paix intergalactique se retrouvait entre les mains du plus indiscipliné des officiers de Starfleet. Et Khan tout comme lui n'avaient été que des pions dans son jeu de pouvoir. En se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, après son entretien avec l'amiral, il savait déjà que sa décision était prise, les tentatives de Spock pour le faire changer d'avis n'y changeraient rien. Il devait conclure une alliance provisoire avec Khan, il n'avait pas le choix, quant à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite, c'était une autre histoire, à supposer qu'ils n'y laissent pas tous leur peau, ce qui était une hypothèse plus que vraisemblable.

**…**

Il avait un mal de tête carabiné et se trimballait une sacré gueule de bois. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait la bringue. Il était allongé dans un lit et des odeurs typiques d'infirmerie flottaient autour de lui, il ne se souvenait pas non plus être tombé malade, ni d'avoir été blessé, en fait, il ne se souvenait de rien, que de deux yeux sombres remplis d'une infinie tristesse. Un gémissement lui échappa, des éclairs aveuglants lui traversaient le cerveau _« mon viseur … aveugle » « à mon retour, il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement de vos aptitudes sociales » « déviez à gauche … suivez-moi » _un regard, un sourire esquissé_ « Scotty, la porte ! » «les rayons me font mal», _*tiens, bon à savoir !*_ «occupez-vous de lui » «je croyais qu'il nous aidait» « … auriez dû me laisser dormir » _oh mon Dieu, ce bruit, ce bruit, non !_ « mon équipage contre le vôtre » « marcherai sur vos cadavres … récupérer mes amis » « vulcains ne mentent … sont bien les vôtres » «…sombrer sans son capitaine » « préparez-vous … explosion » « ces foutues torpilles » «pas entrer … radiations » _*désolé Scotty*, escalader, je dois y arriver, fatigué, tellement fatigué, la porte, _«décontamination » _Spock !_ « aidez... rien éprouver » « j'en suis incapable » _la main de Spock contre la vitre_ «mon ami » _Le regard de Spock. Etrange. Bien trop brillant. Condensation ? Obscurité. _« Khaaaannnnnnnn ! ».  
_Quel drôle de rêve il avait fait : il flottait, très haut, au-dessous de lui, des gens s'affairaient autour d'un corps inerte, son corps, un tribble *_que fait un tribble dans mon cauchemar_* ronronnait et la voix de McCoy :_ « il me le faut vivant ! _». Obscurité. Noir, si noir…

Voix assourdies, mots décousus, le cauchemar recommençait ! Il devait se réveiller. En marmonnant, il ouvrit les yeux sur une silhouette floue. Il avait un goût de carton dans la bouche.

—Faut vraiment que je freine sur l'alcool !

—Sage décision ! *_Bones_ !* Il essaya de se soulever mais retomba sur son oreiller avec un gémissement.

—Oh ! Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, c'est à peine si tu étais mort !

**…**

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Spock était resté avec lui un long moment, avant que le médecin ne le mette à la porte, apparemment, une résurrection ça vous épuise un homme, il avait besoin de récupérer.  
Khan avait été neutralisé.  
Lorsqu'il était mort… _Mort_ ! Spock avait pété un câble, lui avait raconté McCoy, c'est lui qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de Khan, il avait réussi à le capturer et à le ramener, et le sang de ce dernier l'avait ramené à la vie. Dès qu'il avait été hors de danger, Khan avait été cryogénisé et placé dans la soute, avec les soixante-douze membres de son équipage que son second avait fait retirer des torpilles avant de les piéger.

Il avait commencé à se lever une semaine plus tard.

**…**

La soute était plongée dans l'obscurité, seules de rares veilleuses permettaient se déplacer le long des allées sans se heurter aux objets entreposés. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le surprenne ici, s'il avait actionné l'éclairage, cela aurait déclenché une alerte et quelqu'un serait venu vérifier. Il pénétra dans le dernier compartiment, le faisceau lumineux de sa torche se déplaçait lentement, rangée par rangée, balayant une par une les capsules oblongues aux couvercles transparents qui toutes contenaient un être humain. Il s'immobilisa soudain et posa une main sur le sarcophage qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa résistance, parfois, ses jambes se dérobaient brusquement sous lui… Enfin, il était vivant, c'était le plus important. Que diraient ses amis s'ils savaient qu'il était descendu jusqu'ici ? Il pourrait toujours leur raconter qu'il voulait se rendre compte par lui-même que Khan était bien hors d'état de nuire, après tout, il avait bien le droit de souffrir d'un petit syndrome de stress post-traumatique après sa résurrection ! Mais il préférait que personne ne soit au courant. Il se pencha un peu pour mieux distinguer les traits de l'homme endormi, et fut secoué d'un petit rire nerveux. Si Khan avait pu savoir que pendant une seconde, l'image de la belle au bois dormant lui avait traversé l'esprit !

Spock lui avait raconté son histoire, et malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à son égard, tout au fond de lui, la haine avait fini par s'atténuer, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais sans lui trouver pour autant d'excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait, il en arrivait presque à ressentir une certaine compassion pour cet homme. Les yeux fixés sur le visage désormais figé, il fut soudain saisi d'un vertige et il eut un instant l'impression de contempler son reflet dans un miroir obscur, qui sait si dans d'autres circonstances, s'il n'avait pas rencontré les bonnes personnes sur sa route, il n'aurait pas pu lui-aussi finir par basculer du mauvais côté ? La frontière était si mince parfois ! Qui pouvait dire comment il aurait réagi confronté à la somme de tout ce qu'avait vécu et subi cet homme? Même Spock, le demi-vulcain, en était arrivé à éprouver des pulsions meurtrières lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort ! Khan était-il entièrement responsable de ce qu'il était ? Même sa conception était une trahison envers l'humanité. Bien sûr, tout homme, même génétiquement modifié, possède un libre-arbitre, mais… Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du déferlement de violence qui s'était emparé de lui, sur Kronos, le poussant à frapper sans pouvoir s'arrêter! Et soudain, il se souvint aussi d'autre chose…

Ce fils de pute l'avait bel et bien embobiné jusqu'au trognon, manipulé d'une façon diabolique. Depuis Kronos, depuis qu'il avait compris que son équipage était toujours vivant, son unique but avait été de récupérer les siens, et sa vengeance n'était alors plus focalisée que vers le seul Marcus. Il avait sciemment donné à Kirk, le moyen de le neutraliser, dans le but de détourner de lui sa vigilance, en le croyant plus affaibli qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il savait qu'il se laisserait fatalement aller à sa fâcheuse tendance à hésiter à éliminer son adversaire sans jugement, dès lors, Marcus serait à sa merci, à lui. Et ça avait marché, l'effet de surprise et la rapidité de l'action de Khan les avait privés de tout moyen de répliquer efficacement… Comment avait-il pu imaginer un instant que celui-ci avait laissé ainsi échapper une information aussi capitale pour sa survie, par simple distraction ?  
il avait tout prévu, sauf que le vulcain ait pu avoir accès à des données que lui-même ignorait, qui allaient causer sa perte, sauf que Kirk était plus semblable à lui qu'il ne le croyait et serait lui aussi prêt à tout, jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour son équipage, sauf que Spock laisserait pour une fois son côté humain prendre le dessus… Mais d'un autre côté, qui pouvait savoir ? Jusqu'à quel point un être dont le sang est capable de ressusciter les morts était-il lui-même vulnérable ? Et un cerveau aussi brillant que le sien n'avait-il vraiment pas ne serait-ce qu'envisagé, cette issue? Khan avait emporté toutes les réponses, elles dormaient avec lui au fond de ce sarcophage.

—Je…

Il se racla la gorge, il se sentait complètement ridicule. De quoi pouvait-il avoir l'air, debout dans le noir, à parler à une capsule cryogénique ?

—Je viens vous rendre votre salut, Khan ! Ça-ça me fait mal au ventre de dire ça, mais… Sans vous, je serais mort sur Kronos, je serais mort lorsque mon viseur a lâché, et je serais mort sans votre sang. Et même si vous ne m'avez sauvé que par intérêt face aux klingons, et à votre corps défendant lorsque j'étais… mort, vous l'avez fait au moins une fois sans aucune autre raison que, peut-être, la loyauté envers un coéquipier. Après tout, il vous aurait été beaucoup plus facile de vous débarrasser de Marcus sans moi qui vous tenait à l'œil, et vous auriez toujours eu Scotty et Carole comme otages pour récupérer les vôtres. Alors… même si ça m'écorche la langue : Merci ! Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que j'aurais aimé vous connaître dans d'autres circonstances, vraiment… Mais je mentirais, en fait, je n'aurais pas voulu vous rencontrer du tout, jamais. Vous affronter, c'était… comme affronter mes pires démons, vous aviez le don de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en moi, d'exacerber mes pulsions les plus primitives… Un long moment s'écoula dans un silence de crypte, le froid de la vitre commençait à irradier dans tout son corps. Il se redressa en frissonnant. Avant de s'éloigner, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage immobile, sur lequel on pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire, qui lui rendait toute son humanité. Il sourit à son tour : « Vous avez tout de même réussi, hein, espèce d'enfoiré, on vous l'a finalement rendu, votre équipage ! Adieu Khan, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais j'espère que vous avez trouvé la paix».

Il y eut encore le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignaient, le chuintement du sas qui se refermait, et le silence retomba sur l'obscurité.

**FIN**


End file.
